The Way Is Shut
by aerith00
Summary: Affected by events beyond her control, Seida Ai is sent to live on the other side of the world in the city of Tokyo, Japan.
1. Prologue

The Way Is Shut

"The way is shut.  
It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it.  
The way is shut."  
— J.R.R. Tolkien, _Lord of the Rings_

Prologue

---------------------------------------------------------

The state mortals call limbo is a curious sensation. One is fully awake, but unaware of the passage of Time until suddenly, another soul passes by. This disturbs the surface of calm and unceremoniously yanks one into reality. When I woke up those decades ago, existence was not how I left it. It was a land of death.

In order to understand what I'm about to say, you must understand that there is a dissonance between myself and this new world that cannot be extinguished, overcome, or ignored. So listen when I say that this new world has forgotten its history. Long ago the ravages of guilt pulled Earth Kingdom into an unseen sleep of innocence that would last a thousand years. Meanwhile, its celestial guardian rested.

When the guardian was reborn again, the sleep ended. She, however, does not want her people to remember. So they remain innocent. Ignorant.

That really, is no concern to us.

She is the soul who dies for the rest of us, so we can continue to live free from sin. The truth is, she is only half the story. To you alone, I will concede that it is the more important half. I know that her soul is the single power that holds this fractured universe together, even if it isn't whole. If she vanishes, then what is left of existence will fade away. The other half—our half—is testament to that.

But if she were There, she wouldn't be half a match for Her just as She isn't for her, in this place, here.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** This story has gone through a lot over the years. Sometimes, I'm amazed that's its managed to survive inside my head for so long. This is… the third revision, and fourth story revamp. Of course, considering how many years it's been since I first started and how my styles have changed, it's not surprising.

This story has three parts planned in my head. First, is as a Sailor Moon fanfiction. Second and third are arcs that take place in the Silver Millennium and after the Galaxia battle, but are more of an original story. There are also side stories in my head considering the first arc (as fanfiction) that account for its beginning and end, which are not covered in the official story. It will be interesting to see how long this takes me.


	2. 01 Imaginary

The Way Is Shut

"The way is shut.  
It was made by those who are dead, and the dead keep it.  
The way is shut."  
— J.R.R. Tolkien, _Lord of the Rings_

Part One: Our Life That Was Again

Chapter One: Imaginary

---------------------------------------------------------

A bird swooped down towards the water, almost breaking it's liquid surface. Reaching down with its claws, the bird captured its meal and landed in a tree close by. Meanwhile it's companions squawked and pleaded for a piece because they were too afraid to fly on their own.

_(And so, life goes on.)_

Usagi sighed as she gazed across the place she hadn't thought about in weeks. Flowers and grass were forcing their way up through the concrete in the area that was once used for lockers, and a lake rested in the place where students had stood during assemblies. In the middle of Tokyo's thriving metropolis there was no trace of what once was. Muugen School was no more.

There were marks from the earth splitting and being replaced, and there were the stains where waves as strong as the sea tried to crush her. The two wanted to prove that she was wrong, but ended up proving those in the wrong to be them alone. At least, that's what Uranus and Neptune had claimed.

_"We had to complete our mission before departing."_

_"We've found the true messiah at last and saved the earth."_

_"The true messiah? Who is it?"_

_"She's quite different from us. She even saved the soldier of destruction."_

Something moved in the water, disturbing the flock of birds surrounding it. They took off, causing a buffet of wind, which spun around Usagi's thoughts. When she awoke in the rubble nearly a month ago, Saturn was gone. Usagi's friends found her there, laid across the stones like a sacrifice that managed to survive her time, staring up at an empty sky. The path of destruction was diverted for now, but its soldier was missing. There was nothing but memories as testament to the Chibiusa's fast friendship with the Saturn, who had been an outcast before she gave her self for a world she had once destroyed.

Through the light that Usagi felt shining in her heart, thankful that her world was spared, one thought managed to creep through.

How long would it be until the sky was covered again?

It's amazing how much things can change in a few short weeks, and how those weeks still manage to feel like years. Chibiusa was gone, and to the world outside their circle, it was as if she never came. Usagi's own family had already forgotten her. Friendships and school records vanished, as if they had never existed before that dawn when she returned to the future.

"_Listen, guardian of time and space! Open it's gate, cracking the sky in front of me! I am calling your name, almighty god of time and space, Chronos! Please lead me! Please protect me! Open the light-way in front of me!"_

As Chibiusa chanted the incantation Usagi stood still, watching the light, the pink cherry way, cast itself down and surround the girl. Usagi had witnessed this many times before but for once, she couldn't understand. Her friends stood idly by, biding Chibiusa farewell. Her Mamo-chan too, stood solid and sure watching their future daughter leave. They were all so confident, but in what? What was there that made all of them so secure? Usagi couldn't feel it. Instead there was only her one thought, spinning around in her mind until all else was thrown aside.

Then the light disappeared and Usagi refused to think. Now there was only blissful silence.

_"I give up freedom to protect the universe, and to protect you Sailor Moon."_

Protection. That's what Pluto had said before she left to fight the dark messiah, and ended up condemning herself to guarding the gates of time forever. That's the word Usagi had been trying to think of when she watched her friends expressions as Chibiusa left. They were sure that they were and will always be protected, but by who? So many people had left or stayed, or changed after all that had happened, all in search of the one person that could protect— save— them all. A messiah.

_(And that's supposed to be me?) _

---------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** This chapter begins part one. It is also abnormally short. Be prepared for very long ones coming up.


End file.
